Power
by Katt2205
Summary: Silverclaw realized what she really wants: Power. To get that she had to kill the deputy, Leafclaw. When it is revealed who his killer was, she was banned from the clans. Or is this just apart of her plan? Would she ever come back, to seek revenge? Rated Kplus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Power: A Warrior's based story**

**Silverpaw's first battle**

"ShadowClan, attack!" Yowls split the air. A big black WindClan tom knocked Silverpaw over with a well-aimed blow. She jumped up and flew at him. The tom knocked her out of the air. A WindClan tom knocked the other tom over. She scratched at his exposed belly. The tom sent her fling with a blow from his hind leg. The tom stood over her, and reared on his hind legs. _He's gonna kill me! _She thought. She used all her strength left to knock him over. She bit into his throat. "Silverpaw, stop!" She let go realizing they'd won. The tom fled back to the WindClan camp. Silverpaw realized that was all she'd ever wanted: power.

**Silverpaw's Warrior Ceremony **

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Featherstar mewed. "I do." She mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Silverclaw." Featherstar mewed. "Silverclaw! Silverclaw!" Her pelt grew hot with pride as the clan cheered her new name.

**six moons later...**

Silverclaw carefully and silently moved forward. She pounced on Leafclaw, the ShadowClan deputy. She aimed for the neck, and quickly killed him. She then took his body and threw it in the river. _They'll have to make me deputy now!_ She thought greedily. She licked her pelt free of any blood or evidence and pelted back to camp.

**The next day...**

They'd found Leafclaw's body and brought it back to camp. "ShadowClan's new deputy will be, Silverclaw." Murmurs of approval rippled through the clan. _No one knows my plan, but Darktail. Goodbye, Featherstar._ She smiled at the thought of becoming leader. "Wait!" The medicine cat, Brightberry mewed. "I know who killed Leafclaw!" She mewed. "_Who?_" Featherstar mewed. Her gaze darkened. "Silverclaw!" She growled. "Is this true?" Featherstar growled. There was silence. "Yes!" She mewed jumping at Featherstar. She aimed for the throat. A flash of black fur caught her eye. "Stop! I won't let you kill her!" Darktail mewed knocking her over. Darktail had a paw on her throat. "Silverclaw, you are banished from ShadowClan, never to return. Anyone who sees you on ShadowClan territory will kill you!" Featherstar growled. Everyone looked at her, their eyes filled with hatred. "The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Darktail." Featherstar mewed. "Darkltail! Darktail!" The clan roared.

**Moons later when Featherstar dies...**

"My new deputy will be... Silverclaw." She walked into camp, casually. Gasps filled the air. The new medicine cat, Owlfoot soldered through to the front. Cats gathered around her claws sheathed. Darkstar jumped in front of them before they pounced on her. "Enough, what she's done will stay in the past!" He growled.

**Two moons later...**

Silverclaw was in the nursery, with Darkstar's kits. Nightkit, and Leopardkit. One kit was a small black tom with a fluffy tail (Nightkit) And the other was a pale ginger she-cat with black stripes and spots (Leopardkit). Mistrust still sparkled in the other cat's eyes.

**Two moons since Nightkit and Leopardkit's warrior ceremony (Now Nightclaw and Leopardclaw (Named in honor of their mother)) **

"I'm changed now!" Silverclaw mewed. "But you still killed Leafclaw!" Nightclaw mewed. "Please, kits stop!" She mewed. "I'll kill you!" Leopardclaw growled. "You don't belong here!" Nightclaw agreed. "Kill me, then!" Silverclaw growled. "The warrior code says killing a cat don't mean victory!" Leopardclaw growled. "Oh wait, I forgot the warrior code never mattered to you!" She growled again. The two stormed off. Silverclaw looked up to the Stars. "StarClan forgive me!" She mewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverclaw's Plan**

Her plan was to kill all of Featherstar's deputy until she became deputy, if it was revealed that she was the killer she'd throw herself at Featherstar. Darktail would stop her and pin her to the ground (Making him deputy). He'd visit her every night. Once he became leader she'd rejoin the clan and become deputy. It wasn't in her plan to become Darkstar's mate or have his kits. Having his kits made her forget about the plan. In the end she regretted everything she'd done. She no longer wanted power, but for her kits to forgive her.

**Alligences **

Nightclaw-A black tom

Leopardclaw-a small striped and spotted she-cat

Silverclaw-a small gray she-cat

Darktail/star-a large black tom

Featherstar-a gray tabby she-cat

Leafclaw-a cream-and-white tom

Review some ideas for my next story please!


End file.
